


Bloody Indulgence

by cumrag



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood Drinking, Drabble, Feeding During Sex, Fledgling Lance, Fluffy-ish, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Sire Shiro, Vampire Lance, Vampire Shiro, Vampirism, shance, smut sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumrag/pseuds/cumrag
Summary: Two Vampires: Sire and Fledgling, feed and indulge within each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble I wrote to past the time

A touch here, Cold metallic fingers trailing over soft skin.

A taste there, wet tongue lapping up warm blood.

To take for his own, a painful claim; teeth marking up silky flesh.

It was the type of erotic gore that made Lance gasp. Blood. So much blood, spilling between sweaty naked bodies- a gasp.

"Ugh!

A moan. Long, loud, deadly.

The distinctive sound of flesh hitting flesh. Nails tearing into skin and teeth tearing at flesh.

He was hard and leaking, cock intimately trapped between both of their bodies. Sliding lewdly against hard abs and a soft tummy.

His gums ached, the tell-tale sign of fangs wanting to break free.

He hissed when his lover bit into his shoulder.

More blood flowed freely, and Lance could cum.

He wanted to cum.

But he was also so so hungry.

A clawed hand wrapped around his hard-on. Stroking him sweetly and lovingly.

"Uh uh uh, harder" he moaned, his own claws digging harshly into stone cold flesh.

His back arched and snapped like a bow pulled taunt when that spot- that sweet sweet spot was brushed inside him.

His fangs ached, and his throat burned. He needed to feed.

"Please Shiro, please please" he begged, throat hoarse and raw.

Shiro just lapped at his neck.

Tasting the bittersweet redness that flowed from the juncture of his neck.

"You want it? You want me?" Shiro growled in his ear. Hips snapping into him, smoothly

Lance trembled and nodded, a low whine bleeding out through his parted lips and panting breaths.

"Yes! Yes, please Shiro; let me feed" he begged weeping. Tears slid down his cheeks, startling red and Shiro lapped them up gently.

"Okay darling, okay"

Shiro gently pressed Lance's face into the juncture where his neck and shoulder met, bared himself vulnerable and open.

Lance wet his dry lips and spared a loving glance at Shiro.

His face held nothing but compassionate and was full of adoration.

When his fangs broke the fragile skin, and blood filled his mouth, he groaned.

Low and throaty.

Shiro always tasted amazing; thick and musty with a hint of sweetness. It made Lance feel drunk.

They were connected in every way.

Souls intertwined: sire and fledgling.

Bodies connected: plunged deep, Shiro's cock throbbing and twitching inside of him.

Blood smeared across both their lips and bodies.

They come together with a flourish, tender "I love you's" whispered throughout the night.

Their love, forever eternal.

**Author's Note:**

> Vampires Rule⁝⁞⁝⁞ʕु•̫͡•ʔु☂⁝⁞⁝⁝


End file.
